So Mi
Perfil *'Nombre:' Somi (소미) *'Nombre real :' Jeon So Mi (전소미 | ソミ) *'Nombre en inglés:' Ennik Somi Douma *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 09-Marzo-2001 (14 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Canadá *'Altura:' 166cm *'Peso:' 49kg *'Tipo de Sangre: '''O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Piscis *'Zodiaco Chino:' Serpiente *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor. *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Películas *Gukje Market (2014) ''cameo Programas de TV * Sixteen (Mnet,2015) * Let's Go Dream team (2013.05.25) Revistas *2013: 'SEOUL' (Abril 2013) Curiosidades *Somi participó en el programa Sixteen, el cual consistía en el debut de ella en el grupo Twice; sin embargo, ella fue eliminada en la última ronda. En la competencia, Somi fue una de las miembros que estuvo mayor tiempo en Major (5 veces). *Hobbies: Comprar, pasear sola, y considera un hobbie celebrar su cumpleaños o de alguien. *Especialidad: Taekwondo, cocinar, se le da bien cualquier tipo de ejercicio, y ser brillante. *Manías: Cantar de la nada un verso de alguna canción. *Cosas que le gustan: Los animales y la gente. cosas que sean realmente realmente únicas, las camisetas y cosas de Coca-Cola. *Estilo de la moda: Le gusta la moda única. También le gusta la ropa que lleva el logo de Coca-Cola. *Música favorita: Hip-Hop de la vieja escuela. Canciones de Hip-Hop como "Gangsta’s Paradise", "The monster" de Rihanna, "We are the world" y "Girls just wanna have fun" de Cyndi Lauper. *Intereses recientes: Fotos de modelos. Le gusta el ambiente diferente que hay en las fotos de modelos, además que puede aprender mucho de eso, en un futuro, le puede ser útil. Recientemente, ha estado interesada en modelos de vintage, sesiones de fotos, pasarelas y fotos diarias. *Se describe a ella misma como muy brillante/encantadora y feliz. *Apareció con su padre en Let's Go! Dream Team II como participante mostrando también sus habilidades de Taekwondo. (aparece en el minuto 5:09 y desde el minuto 7:16) Vídeo *En Let's Go! Dream Team II le preguntaron "¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?" a lo que ella respondió "Quiero ser cantante" *Los MCs en Let's Go! Dream Team II le pidieron una canción y cantó "Rolling in the deep" asombrando al público con su voz y pronunciación del ingles, e incluso se escucha a alguien diciendo "Es mejor que Bora". (En el minuto 31:30) Vídeo *Los MCs halagaron su condición física y esfuerzo en el programa comentando varias veces "Somi es muy atlética" "Está dando lo mejor de si". *Al perder en la carrera por la culpa de su acompañante en Let's Go! Dream Team II, los MCs le permitieron terminar la carrera con su padre haciendo que se sorprendieran por su buen trabajo en equipo que logró que ganaran (la carrera empieza desde el minuto 34:37) Vídeo *Fue la sexta aprendiz en ser revelada para el Programa Sixteen. *Su raza es Coreana-Canadiense. Su padre es de Canadá y su madre de Corea del Sur *En el 2011 participo en un vídeo para Sit-Com Educacional GEE (educación y culturación de niños en Corea) *Se habla mucho de ella entre los fans del nuevo grupo SIXTEEN, Ya que muchos de ellos no la aceptan como concursante ni miembro por su apariencia poco asiática y su descendencia mestiza. *En el 1er episodio de Sixteen, dijo que el taekwondo le ayudó mucho a superar los momentos tristes y duros de su niñez con respecto a la discriminación que ella recibió por ser de raza mixta. Ella dijo que el taekwondo la hizo brillar y no sentir más miedo. *La famosa fotógrafa Zosun Hi elogió a Somi en la sesión de fotos debido a que lucía más natural frente a las cámaras con respecto a sus poses y expresiones (ep.2 /sixteen). *Se ve mediante "Sixteen", que ella no solo está participando en el programa sino que también sigue su vida estudiantil. *En una entrevista declaró que tiene una personalidad que hace que rápido sea cercana a las personas, incluso aunque se conozcan de pocos minutos y por ello piensa que eso hace a su personalidad muy especial. *Suzy dijo para la revista Viva100, que Somi se le asemeja más a ella, debido a su brillante e inocente personalidad. *En el ep. 5 de Sixteen le visitó su padre y hermana menor; su padre declaró que al escuchar acerca de la discriminación que recibió su hija se le partió el corazón y que su madre lloró (video) *En el ep. 5 de Sixteen dijo: "Aunque soy una persona que siempre se muestra alegre, tengo mucha tristeza dentro de mi" explicando que el tema de la discriminación hacia ella por ser mestiza es un tema que le pone muy sensible. Galería Somi Sixteen 001.jpg Somi_Sixteen_000.jpg 43157525940614225_phixr.jpg Mug obj 143212450856454530.jpg 10150546_773952672616869_6986890534144719142_n.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment